Christmas Carol
by Ldrmas
Summary: This was actually a dream I had, on christmas eve last year. It's corny but sweet. Christmas Carol with a twist of Akuroku.   Enjoy! And Merry Christmas?
1. Beginning

Christmas Carol 1

London around Christmas time, especially Christmas Eve where our story begins, was the most joyous time of all for the local people. Children running about playing with their friends, sure no toys in their hands but you could just see the imagination blow around them with the twinkle in their eyes. Carolers were upon the cobbled stone sidewalks singing at the top of their voices for all the world to hear. The poor times that had fallen upon the city were not going to get to the people's hearts, oh no sir. Not now, not on the most wonderful time of the year.

Now if only all thought this way.

A group of carolers had suddenly stopped singing, freezing where they stood, as the man many the townsfolk feared had stopped nearly next to them. Deep emerald eyes bored down upon them and a sneer escaped thin lips before the tall intimating man gave a small grunt, readjusting the sack on his shoulder then carried on his silent way. Once he was around the corner, out of sight, the carolers struck up once again, after giving out a great relieved breath. Sadly though as the man continued on, children stopped their play and ran in the opposite direction and even fierce dogs coward away.

The man just carried on towards his destination, not paying mind to the world around him. His feet lead him to a darker street where few traveled but those who were there were only present for a short while before joining the happier side of the street once more. The man sighed as he came up to a building that was black as ever and the glass windows looked liked they needed a wash badly, but the tall fellow ignored the state of the building by just setting the sack down upon the ground. He then took off his hat for a moment, running a hand through his dark crimson hair, replaced the hat, and after reaching his hand up whacked the sign that hung steadily over the entrance. The snow fell away and the faded painted words of 'Sinclair and Marley' shown to the man's eyes once again, this making the said man smile.

"Oh Marley, your death seven years ago, right to the day. I didn't even bury you the way you wished but spread your ashes upon Limb Street where you lived, ah good times." The redhead laughed as he picked up the bag once more than opened the door stepping inside. It was only with a quick glance did the smile disappear once more.

"Roxas Cratchet! What do you think you are doing?"

A blond man, who had been leaning over the coal pits, jumped into the air before trying to hide the piece of coal behind his back, his bright blue eyes already asking to be forgiven.

"Axel-I mean Master Sinclair, I'm sorry! I truly am, but it's just that if it gets any colder in here, sir, I'm afraid that we won't have any ink to write with." The younger man replied as he stepped over to his desk, and picked up the ink holders. If one was to squint they could just make out the ice on the outside of the glass container. Now any normal man would allow the coal to be used for its purpose, but with Axel Sinclair it was another story. The redhead business owner just merely dropped the sack upon the floor before coming straight up to the blonde, who of course backed up against the wall in fear. Axel then reached around Roxas and plucked the coal from the hands of the smaller man and tossed it back in the bucket. Mr. Cratchet was about to sigh thinking that was going to be all but flinched as angered green eyes turned on him.

"You've already used a piece last week, Roxas. If I so much see you even glance at that bucket I'll take away 50 munny from your salary, are we clear?" Axel growled right next to the blonde's ear, though backed away once he noticed his co-worker nod affirmatively. The redhead then only snorted out softly then stepped over to his own desk, sitting down without another sound. Roxas took that as indication to get back to work as well. He first pulled over the sack right next to his desk, hiding his smile, for the sack actually kept his feet a little warmer now, so just picked up his quill and set to writing.

"I expect that done tomorrow." Master Sinclair roughly said making Roxas glance at him softly. The blonde Cratchet had something on his mind about tomorrow, so since his boss did technically mention the said day it was now or never to bring up his thoughts to the other man.

"I-Um-Excuse me Master Sinclair…" Roxas now looked to the crouched over man, who only gave a grunt to say that he was listening.

"About to-tomorrow, I was-um-curious if we may close up shop for the day." Green eyes snapped over to him, causing the blue to turn away quickly.

"Why on heaven and earth should we, especially me, ever consider that motion?" Axel asked angrily, unable to think of a, no of none reason to close tomorrow. Roxas gulped but turned to the older once more and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because it is Christmas."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but what is your reason, boy, please share!" Sinclair barked backed even rising to his feet, his eyes now glaring at the only other in the room. Rox coward away slightly but other than that continued on, determined to make his point.

"Please, Master Sinclair. Christmas day will be tomorrow. No one will want to come in on such a day as tomorrow, it will just waste coal and ink, sir." Roxas practically pleaded though once he looked into the sharp eyes he instantly knew it was hopeless. He sat down and bowed his head, sad but knew nothing was going to change his master's mind.

"I still don't understanding your reason, Mr. Cratchet! You ask of me to close the shop, allowing neither you nor I to get countless hours of precious work done but you still want money for the time did you not earn? And I deemed you as an intelligent man Roxas." Axel scoffed with a disappointed shake of his head and was about to sit down again but froze as he heard as single whisper from the smaller male.

"It's just once a year, sir." Roxas though jumped out of his chair for Axel was storming up to him again but the blonde was saved for there was a quick knock at the ancient door which diverted Mr. Sinclair's attention. Another tap later and Roxas was at the door opening it with welcoming smile as he saw the familiar shining blue hair.

"Master Saix! Welcome and Merry Christmas." The blonde one called out happily as said blunette stepped inside with a wreath within his hands and a smile upon his lips. He turned to the smaller man and smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, to you as well, Mr. Cratchet. It has been too long, I hope your family is well." Saix asked kindly with a small look of concern once Roxas sighed but nodded slowly.

"Well, things are going as smoothly as they can. It is hard not having Terra around, bless his soul." Roxas answered truthfully though smiled once again before going back to his desk. Saix nodded to him but then turned to the other in the room, who had sat back down at his desk complete ignoring the twos little chit chat.

"Oh Cousin, you have yet to even look at me. I come to wish you a Very Merry Christmas and invite you to my dinner party." Saix said happily as he strolled in front of his relative's desk hoping to at least get a smile out of the man, though only got a roll of eyes.

"Take all your merriment outside where it belongs, I do not want it disrupting my work area. I believe I have told time and time again to not bring any holiday anything within these four walls." Axel simply replied before leaning back in his seat, knowing from experience that he was not going to get a single sentence written with his cousin in the same room as him.

"Really, Axel, why must you be this way during this such beautiful time of the year? You should be more humble to your fellow man, your damn rich enough!" Saix growled before he placed the wreath upon the wood before him, happy to see that it pissed off the older relative even more. Axel stood to his feet and took the wreath in his hands before tearing it in two.

"What right do you have coming in here and trying to tell me how to live my life! What right do you have to be merry, you're poor enough! And further more I will sooner meet you in hell before I join you and that despicable fiancé for anything. Now get out of my counting house and don't you dare come here begging for a cent to spare." Axel ordered, pointing to the door, but Saix only laughed out loudly.

"Despicable fiancé? That coming from the one who has never had a fiancé in his life, in fact that coming from the man who has no clue what so ever on knowing how to love another is just laughable in itself. And further more to you, my cousin, I would not come begging to you for anything even if you were the last person who held the last cents upon this green earth." Saix stated quick clearly before turning to Roxas once again and hugged him gently.

"I wish you a Merry Christmas Roxas and I shall pray that you will not turn as cold hearted as this wet rag behind me."

"GET OUT!"

"I won't, I assure you." Roxas only chuckled lightly before leading Saix to the door and bid him farewell. Once the blunette was gone Axel growled loudly grabbing up the remains of the broken wreath and slammed them into the fire.

"How dare he! How dare that fool! I taught him better than to just throw his life away for a stupid thing like marriage and now he wishes me to dine with him, the nerve of him!" The redhead ranted as Roxas sat down once more but didn't begin to write for he wished to finish what he was saying before, though he would have to reenter that subject carefully.

"Many believe marriage is not a stupid thing nor a waste of life, sir." He stated knowing there was no easy way to say his thoughts. Axel turned to him, the fire now ablazed in his eyes.

"Oh and what pray-tell would you know Mr. Cratchet of this subject? Are you in love someone, possibly thinking of marrying them as well?" Master Sinclair asked smoothly with a small step closer to his colleague, not taking notice of the cheeks of the blond which were now turning pink. But before Rox could even open his mouth to answer, another rat-a-tat-tat sounded upon the wooden door. The opener again was Roxas who smiled greeting welcome to a ginger as well as a silver blue haired fellow, who was drastically apart from each other in height difference. Axel smiled as well, stepping away from the fire and coming straight up to the possible customers.

"Gentleman, how may I help you this day?" The redhead asked businesslike with a tilt of his head.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sinclair, we are here for donations." The tallest one of them all replied with a genuine smile but as soon as Sinclair heard his most dreaded word, all expression left his face. Roxas sighed quietly to himself from his desk, knowing this was not going to be good.

"Ah, I see…" Axel began as he sat down at his desk once more, then eased his chin upon the back of his pale fingers.

"…And tell me gentleman, what are these donations for exactly?"

"A new shelte…" The silver blue haired boy tried to say 'shelter' but he was cut off for the older placed a hand on his shoulder in worry.

"No, Zexion, you must not strain your voice." But both of them looked again to the counting man as he had sighed quite loudly.

"My good men, what you're doing is well and all but please I beg of you to not ask me to put you out of the job, especially not this close to Christmas." Axel quietly responded as he got up once more and came closer to the two boys, who looked quite confused.

"Out of the job, sir?"

"Yes, you see if I was to give you these 'donations' then the poor become poor no longer which means you two are no longer need in the job field, as I said before I beg of you not to ask that of me, not today or ever for that matter, now please be off with you." As Axel had spoke he had lead the two to the door and now forcibly pushed them outside then closed the door practically in their faces before slamming his back against it.

"For ridden's sake what is becoming of this world! If anyone used the common sense they were born with they would damn well know that there are poor upon our streets because of the population. Just forbid them for having a child every twelve seconds then everything will be solved!" Axel roared as he stomped back to his desk, running a hand through his hair as he went. He didn't seem to notice the look his co-worker was sending him, one of misunderstanding.

"Master Axel, I apologize but you are wrong, for it is not the population that is the problem." Roxas tried to say but the redhead only laughed.

"To the hells if it isn't! Half of the people out there would rather die than try to find work in the work houses, correct? Well if they wish to die then they might as well up and do it and decrease the surplus population, then the money problem will get better." Axel stated then collapsed into his desk chair once more and started scribbling furiously in the books in front of him. Roxas didn't bother to say anything else on the matter, for he knew it was worthless but instead went back to work. Once the hours passed and the clock struck seven Roxas looked up again only to gasp out as Axel was now standing right in front of his desk glaring at him.

"You think I forgot about our talk earlier?" The redhead asked with a small growl from the back of his throat. Roxas only sighed and set down his quill before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but can I at least request half the day off, the morning is all I wish if it bothers you so." Mr. Cratchet asked quietly, not daring to meet the eyes of his Master.

"You are damn right, it bothers me! It being Christmas is a poor excuse to take from a man half a days pay every 25th of December. Fine! Take the morning off! But know that I am going to dock your salary by the hour. Now go and be here all the earlier the next morning." Roxas was too overjoyed as he picked up the sack by his feet and got his hat from the rack.

"Thank you so much, Master Sinclair!" He said and was about to bound out of the counting house after he had opened the door but he only ran straight into a strong force with a loud 'oof'. The smiled returned to his lips, though, as he smelt the alluring scent of fresh dough and sugar, knowing that scent to belong to only one person.

"Merry Christmas to you, Cloud."

Cloud, the town's most famous baker, smiled happily down at the younger blonde.

"A Merry Christmas to you as well, Roxas. I'm happy I could catch you before you left. These are the remaining pastries and breads from the shop for the holidays and I'm sure your family will be most happy to have them." Roxas smiled as he saw the basket but only shook his head lightly.

"Cloud, I can't take them. I thank you, but you should have them. I know you never take what you bake, but you deserve them more than me." Mr. Cratchet simply replied the smile never leaving his lips for even a second. The older blond sighed heavily but he couldn't help but allow a smile to crawl upon his own lips.

"You are truly too kind for your own good, Roxas."

"I'm sure Mr. Sinclair will have them, though."

"I will not touch a single thing that comes from that man's hands, Cratchet! Now Roxas I believe I have already relieved for today, I'm not paying you extra the more time you spend here. Good night and go already!" Axel barked from his desk, having not once looked up from his books ever since the guest had appeared. Roxas sighed as he nodded slightly but indeed did step out and closed the door, Cloud still beside him, who was now glaring past the door to the redheaded man.

"I seriously don't understand that-that creature! He has hated me since ever and I have not done one wrong against him. How in this terrible world Roxas can you stand him?" The older of the two questioned before adjusting his scarf against the cold. Roxas only smiled lightly and too wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"He may be cold and mean to people but I know that there is a person underneath all that, I'm sure one day we will see it, it will just take time and patience." The smaller blond smiled once more then placed his hat upon his head and let out a sigh.

"Well, I must be going, can't keep the children waiting."

"Roxas, please, at least take some. I know things have been hard for you lately and that is why I wish for you to take them, besides I can't possibly eat all of these myself. Now take them, so we can get out of this weather." Cloud laughed as he went and shoved the basket into Roxas's hand then stepped away before the other could give them back.

"Now you have a Merry Christmas, Mr. Cratchet and give the children a hello from me." With that Roxas watched Cloud disappear down the street and around the corner towards his home, a smile crawling upon his lips once more.

"Thank you, Cloud." Rox whispered with a sadden smile before tucking the basket safely under his arm, carrying the sack of laundry over his shoulder with his other then proceeded down the street towards his own home sweet home.

It was long after the sun left the sky that Axel even it deemed it necessary to leave his beloved counting house. In fact it was nearly eleven o clock when the redhead closed the door to his only business and locked it for the night. He smirked again at the sign before giving it one last smack, the words that shown making him sigh with happiness.

He walked down the lonely empty streets, the wind nor cold affecting him in the slightest. The gate squeaked extra loudly as he pushed it open to enter his courtyard but he paid it no mind and just continued up the path to his front door. It was easy to find his key, for he truly only had three upon the ring, but snow had covered the lock so it took some scraping before he could slide in the metal. As he did so he failed to notice the pair of yellow eyes right in front of him. The door knocker had transformed itself into a face, a face that if Axel was to look up at it, he would know it all too well.

"_Axel"_ The face suddenly wheezed out making the said business man nearly jump out of his skin. He looked every which way possible, not seeing another soul around, that was until he looked past the end of his nose. His eyes meet the yellow ones causing him to scream out in fright and fall backwards landing square on his tush, shaking like a mad man.

"Ma-Marley! Marluxia Marley! It-It can't be!" Axel shook his head repeatedly, closing his eyes tightly, knowing it just must be his imagination. Marluxia was dead, dead as a door nail, for seven years on top of it. He wasn't there. In fact, no he wasn't. When Axe opened his eyes once more the door knocker was as it should have been, just a brass knocker, nothing more nothing less. Axel slowly stood to his feet and shakily nodded. It was his imagination, that was all. Even so he quickly stepped into his house, slamming the front door closed and locking every single lock he possibly could before throwing his back against the wood.

"It's alright Axel, you just need rest." The redhead whispered to himself with another firm nod before straightening up. He dusted down his clothes, now slightly ashamed of himself for being scared of just a simple trick of his mind. He then marched up to his sitting room smiling as he saw the fire already going and that his favorite plate, wheat bread and cheese, had been left on the small table for him by his maid, Aerith, who had probably gone home long ago.

He quickly changed into his night ware before settling himself in his big comfy chair right infront of the small fire that was going and began to feast. The world was finally right with itself in his eyes, nothing could bother him. After swallowing his only third bite he smiled just a tiny wider even leaning back against the cushions of his chair, letting out a relieved sigh. He had done too soon, for just as his very breath left his lungs the fires glow began to dampen, though no change had been made to the coals. As if the very clock was ticking against him the fire went out completely and the room grew so cold that the redhead could see each exhale of his breath.

A tap. A rhythmic tap against the stairs was what sent Axel to sit straight up in his chair and his eyes widen in unknowing fear. The tap was footsteps, steps coming up the stairs and closer to him. A silent whisper joined in after the fifth step.

"_Axel…" _The businessman dropped his plate, letting it shatter upon the floor as his hands gripped tightly to the armrest of the chair.

"_Axel" _Now the steps were closer, as if right behind him, but now one last sound joined the rest, a dragging and clacking of chains against the floor boards.

"Axel Sinclair." A weak but familiar voice whispered and the mentioned redhead felt a sudden cold weight upon his shoulder just as the sound reached his ears, but the two combined was enough to cause Axel to let out a high pitch scream of fright before he threw his hands over his ears and crouched over in his chair.

"NO! Please, go away!" He pleaded with his very life and stayed in that hunched over form, refusing to believe what was possibly happening around him.

"Really, Axel, is that anyway to talk to the man who was your partner in life?"

"Partner?" Sinclair repeated as he then shot up and gazed at the very thing that was disrupting his peaceful night. The thing so called was none other than a ghost, a haunting figure who was smiling wickedly down upon him. The coldness upon Axel's shoulder happened to be the see through fellow's hand, which now the redhead cringed away from as he gasped out at recognizing the man.

"Marluxia Marley, ca-can it truly be you?"

"Of course, my friend. Who else would waste their after life on you?" Marluxia let out a devilish laugh with that as he moved in front of his partner now, flicking back a clump of his whitened pink hair behind his shoulder. Axel though couldn't stop staring. It was really his partner and best friend. Marluxia was standing before once again, he did though have torn clothes upon his body and, even stranger, chains hanging off his limps, but it was still the very Marley that Axel had known for most of his life.

"But you are dead! How can you be before me now, and why are you like this?" Axel asked as he had finally swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't understand it, this just didn't make any sense.

"Ah yes I am dead, but my deeds in life only allow me to go this far in the after. You see these chains upon me are my doing, and my doing alone. I made these chains by my actions and words as I lived. But I am not here for my sake, I have come because of you." Marluxia sighed as he sadly shook the chains that were bound to his forearms and legs.

"Axel, you were my dearest friend. There is no hope left for me. I am to carry these heavy chains for all eternity. The same fate awaits you, Sinclair, in fact if you keep going the way you are now, your chains will be ten times as longer and heavier than mine. You can have your fun now but when your life is over the nightmare waits for you." The ghost sneered as he tossed some of his hanging chains upon Axel's lap and instead of going through him, the redhead grunted as the force of the chains hit his legs roughly.

"No! Marley, please! I beg of you, speak comfort to me, this can't happen." Axel begged as he tried to shove off the chains with all his might but was forced back against his chair as Marluxia leaned dangerously close to his face.

"I am here to warn you of this Axel. You can be saved from this fate, and I am going to tell you how. Tonight as the clock strikes the hours you will be visited by three spirits. It will not be to haunt you but to guide you to a better understanding of life. Listen to them, do as they say and you won't be destined to these chains." With that said the pink haired male leaned back once more, gazing down upon his friend with saddened and weary eyes. Axel wrapped his arms around himself as Marluxia stepped away from the chair heading to the door from which he came.

"_Farewell, Axel." _And with that final saying the fire lit up once again as if it had just been ignited and the redhead was alone. It took a time before Axel dared to get up from his chair and make his way down the hall not even carrying a button for the darkness, but he indeed soon made it to his room where he climbed upon his four-poster bed and sighed heavily.

"Spirits, as if! A load of humbug if you ask me!" He finally sneered into the dark as if to scare off any fears that lingered before he pulled the drapes around the bed and fell into dreamless sleep. As he laid there, not even under the warming blankets against the cold, the bell ticked away until finally ringing loudly singling that it was in fact the hour of one.

A blast awoke Axel with a start, nothing but a bright light shining past his drapes so bright that not even shadows could hide from its light. Axel pulled back the drapes, covering his eyes until the light dimmed slightly so that he may be able to see his first visitor of the night.

What a visitor it was. The businessman's eyes widened immensely as the figure became recognizable. It was a young women dressed in long white robes that seemed to flow behind her as if it was water from a river. Her hair was as blue as her deep sapphire eyes and her face was slender but firm at the same time. Axel had never seen such a women in all his years.

"Axel Sinclair, I presume?" The women's voice was soft yet firm just as was her cold gaze when her eyes fell upon the still gaping man in front of her.

"Y-Yes." The redhead finally shook off his shock and eased from his bed coming closer to the other occupant of his room. He gulped as she nodded then with a flick of her wrist the window behind her flew open, letting in the cold.

"Are you the spirit who is to visit me?"

"I am." Was all the girl replied as she turned, stepping closer to the window.

"But you are just a child, aren't you?"

"And you are nothing more than a mere speck of dust upon my shoe when you are measured by the heart. Do not be so hastened to judge. I can remember more than nearly 19 million years for I am the Ghost of Christmas past. Now come for my time is short." The women barked with her fierce tongue, which sent a shiver down the redhead's spine. Axel though looked to the window then to the girl once more.

"Spirit, no offense, but I am mortal and will fall if I go out there." Axe tried to explain but glared as the women rolled her eyes at him and clicked her tongue.

"I am aware of that. Take my hand and you will be able to fly, now come!" The order was final and Axel gulped, almost rethinking the very idea but still took the surprisingly warm hand all the same. Once he did he was whisked into the air as he and the Ghost flew over London as if they were clouds. Mr. Sinclair gulped as he saw what they were doing and squeezed the hand that was his only life line all the harder. Only when a bright orb of light shone on the horizon did he dare to feel at ease. It could not possibly be dawn by now. But as they past through pure white snow eyes of the beholder and the ghost gently set them down upon a cleared out path in front of a large village.

"My blessed, I was a child here." Axel gazed upon with a saddened smile for he remembered everything about this place. He had gone to school and lived in this village for many of years, the years filled with a more happy version of him.

"Spirit, I-"

"Please, call me Aqua, and I know. Come." A smile finally graced the women's lips as she again took the other's hand leading him onward, and as they stepped forward the world transformed into the outside of what appeared to be schooling house. Children were running around or hopping into the awaiting carriages, ready to leave the boring existence for however long they could.

"I know all of them, I recognize them all. Lea! Isa! It's me, Ax-" Even though Axel tried to get their attention his face dropped as a boy suddenly ran right through him before falling into a snow bank.

"My dear, this is your past, memories if you wish, everything around us is not aware of our presence." Aqua stated with a small smile as she again took the redhead's hand now leading him inside the building where a lonely poor sat, gazing out into endless forest of white. Axe's face saddened once again as he instantly recognized the boy before him.

"Come on, Axel, it's time to go home for Christmas!"

"Who cares about stupid old Christmas!" Axel sighed as he watched his young self continue to work alone as the others filled the remaining carriages. He was left alone in the decaying class room with no one but the books and chalkboard to occupy his time.

"May we see another Christmas?" Aqua asked, making her presence known from behind the taller male, who only shook his head lightly.

"There is no point, they were all the same." Though he said that the time changed around him, the building becoming older and older and decaying further, dust collecting more. And as the time passed Axel watched his young self grow into a less young teenager who still had a helpless look upon his face.

Suddenly a tall man with snow white hair stepped into the room slamming down his books upon the front desk. Axel, both the present and the past, recognized him and with a smile came forward in wonder of what the man wanted.

"Axel Sinclair, it is time you take a job. Yes, you will be an apprentice to a good old friend of mine, learn from him the ways of business and management, and then soon you can be successful and earn your place in this world." The headmaster said as he handed the younger Axel money for the coach man who was waiting outside. Aqua stepped closer to the older redhead taking his hand once again. Axel didn't need to be told where they were going, he knew and was actually a little happy to be going.

The time and space changed around them once more now showing London but not the present one that Axel was from. They arrived in front of a bustling business shop that had music pouring out of it like no tomorrow. Axel's face brightened tenfold as he read the sign above the grand doors.

"Luxord's Tea and Poker Company! Holy Heavens! I know this place." With no other care nor wait Axel jumped right through the doors letting all the familiar sights and sounds fill his soul once again. The Ghost too entered behind him a small smile upon her lips as she observed the redhead's merriment.

"Aqua, look, it's Mr. Luxord himself! God bless the earth that he was alive again. He was the greatest man ever. Could gamble up a fortune within a heart beat but would give it to those who truly needed it twice as fast. I never worked for a kinder man." Axel sighed as he watched the short blonde haired man waltz upon the dance floor with any women who came up to him. Luxord was a man in a million, he was as harsh as a rose petal some said. Axe was truly thankful to have known a man such as him, his best memories were from this company and from that man before him.

"Mr. Luxord. !" Axel froze as his own self, around nineteen years of age, appeared from the crowds with a large book in his hands, coming straight up to the blonde haired owner with a frown upon his face.

"Axel, what on earth is the matter?"

"Mr. Luxord, I've been going over the numbers and by the way things are going, we will be losing all of our profits for this year and half of next years. I don't think the business will be able to stay open if we continue on like this." The past Axel tried to explain but Luxord merely laughed and closed the book shut before taking it from the younger one's hands.

"Axel, this is Christmas. A time of giving and generosity, to help the fellow neighbor. Stop worrying, working, and counting. Now go meet people, drink and have fun. This is a party, enjoy yourself." The blonde ordered as he held the book hostage from the redhead before walking off, most likely to lock the book up for the night. Axel of the present watched with a small laugh as his old self didn't have a clue on what to do amongst the crowd, that was until _he_ appeared out of heaven to save the poor redhead from himself.

"Reno."

"Ah, Axel, I'd like you to meet Reno Isle, he's a friend of the family. Reno, this is Axel Sinclair, the apprentice I was telling you about." Luxord smiled as he introduced both redheads to one another, though quickly noticed that he wasn't need. The two had instantly connected and not long after they were laughing and talking long into the night.

"Reno Isle was your friend, was he not?" Aqua asked once she stepped beside Axel once more.

"Friend, hah! That's the light word for it. He was my everything. After Mr. Luxord introduced us, we were never apart. " Axel recalled as he watched once again with his own too eyes the times that he and Reno shared.

"We talked about so many plans on owning our own business. We came up with so many great ideas together, it was as if we were one person, always knowing exactly what the other would do or wanted."

"But you didn't know him that well, did you?"

"No, on that day, I found out the truth." Axel sighed as before his very eyes the said day that he had buried so deep within his mind was now right before, reminding him all over again. It was raining and the two were in the counting house in London, candles the only light in the room. Axel sat behind a desk piles of gold coins on either side of him and Reno was on the other side of the wooden furniture glaring fiercely at him.

"I'm begging you, Axel. Don't do this! I don't care that you made friends with Marluxia, that's fine, but don't end our years upon years of friendship just because I fell in love. I want you to be there with me when I walk down the aisle. I want to open up the business we always dreamed off. I have the place all ready for us, please Axel." Reno said as he let his fist clench at his sides. The other redhead just glared back at him before chuckling.

"You forget Reno that I and Marluxia are running this business now and I own that so called little building you want to open up with me. And you can't have it because your payment for the mortgage was five minutes late. I'm foreclosing it!" Axel spat as he held up the contract that he and Axel had signed together but now it had in big red letters 'Foreclosed' across it. Reno only sighed and shook his head in sadness as he eased his hat upon his head and headed towards the door.

"I hope for your happiness, my friend." Was Reno's last words before the door closed silently after he disappeared behind it.

"You cared about the money and your own broken heart more than that of your friend, and in doing so you lost him forever." Aqua stated as she came forward from the darkening mist that was now descending upon the scene, though only the image of the younger Axel counting away at his desk was left behind.

"Please, stop. Why must you torture me with this!" Axel all the sudden screamed as he turned away from himself, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes.

"You wrote these memories yourself, Axel Sinclair, they are what they are, do not blame me!" Aqua commented with an non expressional face and voice.

"Bring me back! I cannot bear this! LEAVE ME BE!" Axel finally cried out as his legs gave away from him and he collapsed face down upon his bed. He grabbed the closet sheets and pillows, clinging to them as if they would help drive the horrible memories away, letting only his sobs and sniffles lull him back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Actually on DA, this one came out last but on here it makes me happy to see this one come out first. Now not all my fans will get confused. I hope you all enjoy.<p>

~Byes!


	2. End

Chirstmas Carol 2

"Come on lazy bones, up and adam!" A jolly-go-happy voice said merrily as the warm comforter was ripped from the redhead's body, making said redhead groan loudly.

"Come on! My time is short! We got lots to see and little time!" The voice persisted and Axel sighed as he heard something tapping against something else. He then rose slowly from his bed, his night shirt all scrunched up on his body and his hair a mess. The only meaning for it being messy was because of that stupid little spirit that had carried the redhead all through the air and everything.

The redhead man then rubbed his eyes before getting a look at the new ghost that had come to him. This one was surly different from the other. This one was tall, first of all, plus a smile, bright and happy one, was splattered on his face. Then his hair was in a kinda mullet/mohawk style. And he too wore black robes but it seemed as if the spirit didn't like that very much because the robes were adorned with ribbons and bows, blue as the sky.

"Yay! You're up! Good, cause we gotta get going." As the spirit began to talk some more, Axel slid out of the bed, before fixing his nightshirt then ran a hand through his hair.

"And which spirit is gracing my presence now?" He mumbled as he continued to rub his eyes, just to get that little extra sleep out of them.

"Oh, me? I'm the ghost of Christmas present! But you can just call me Demyx, or CP, or GCP, or-"

"Demyx is just fine for me."

"Oh, really? Good, 'cause I really hate it when people call me by my title, we're all people. Why can't people just treat like they want to be treated? Anyway! Let's go!" And with that Demyx grabbed Axel's wrist and began to drag him to the window. As the redhead business owner realized he was being pulled to the open window he dug his heels into the floor boards.

"What are you doin-"

Yet before he could even finish Demyx had leapt them out of the window, hand and hand, and instead of them falling, it was just as if they were floating gently.

"Alright, straightened out your legs and start hiking!" The blonde said happily as he did what he had just said and began to walk on air. Axel though screamed and clung to the blonde with all his might. Demyx frowned slightly before looking at his companion.

"What's wrong, Siny? I thought you liked looking down on the world?" The blonde laughed and Axel gulped as he did remember saying that once or twice, not to people yes but to himself.

"Spirit, please! There is no one on the streets at these times. Please can we walk on solid ground?" Axel begged, still clinging to the black robes of the ghost with all his might.

"Aww, party pooper!" Demyx whined but soon they were descending and even sooner Axel was back on streets of London. Axel gave out a large sigh of relief and he finally removed himself from Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx still though didn't waste any time. He again immediately grabbed Axel's hand before pulling him the empty snow covered streets. Only to stop once they arrived at a beautiful decorated home, which had lights on and merry laughter coming from the inside.

Demyx smiled happily as he heard the laughter and dove right through the front door, leaving Axel to stare, then pulled the redhead in with him. The sharp emerald eyes were met with people and people galore. A party. A party was being held in this home, whoever it was belonging to, Axel didn't seem to care. He was just curious of why he was brought here.

The blonde ghost smiled at him as he then pulled the two of them through the crowd not stopping until they reached the living room, where Axel finally recognized someone. His younger cousin Saix was standing in the mist of party goers, smiling and laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Axel frowned as he watched this. Saix was acting as if everything was fine and dandy, when that was hardly the case. Axel knew all too well of Saix's income problems, and that he was currently not the richest of the bunch. Then to make it all worst Saix's fiancée made himself present by standing next to Saix, passing him a drink.

This just made Axel sick. His cousin was throwing his life away all for love. It was despicable. He knew he taught Saix better than that, but obviously not. Demyx though wasn't making the situation any better for he started crying.

"Oh, aren't they just the most beautiful couple you have ever seen. It's so great to be in love. They are so lucky to have each other."

"Yeah, luckily poor, that's all they are. He's throwing his life away and by next year he will be a beggar in the street. Then he'll come crying to me. But I won't play his game, I won't give him a cent to sp-OW!" Axel screamed as he had been slapped roughly upside the head, by none other than the Ghost of Christmas Present.

"How could you say that! They are in love! Love is the most beautiful gift. Why can't you be happy for him, and not think about the money?" Demyx glared hatefully at Axel, who just scoffed and folded his arms.

"Because I know that I'm right. It is about the money. Who cares if you are in love if you don't have a house over your head? That's the way life is." The redhead spat out and turned his head up toward the ceiling, refusing to see any of the merry making any more. Demyx's glare hardened before he shook his head, then without warning he grabbed Axel's wrist once more.

"I'll show you a place where money doesn't matter at all, but is desperately needed." The ghost only hissed then dragged Axel away and instead of going into the streets again the scene seemed to just change on its own.

Axel looked around as they had stepped into the new place. He tried to figure it out, and soon realized that they had come into a new home. This one though was different. The ceiling was leaking, buckets lying across the floors to catch the falling liquid. It was colder in this one, the small fire not doing its job on warming the home.

But the beds. There were two bunk beds, one being a triple. And it seemed to be the only furniture in the home, but there was a table and chairs plus a stove. Axel was surprised though that there were children running from one end of the house to the other.

Two girls and one boy. The boy had chocolate hair, and one girl had raspberry hair while the other had platinum gold. The raspberry one was at the stove popping a chestnut into her mouth, savoring it until, what seemed to be, her brother came up to her.

"Kairi! You said that we couldn't eat the chestnuts until father came home!" The chocolate haired child scolded but the girl just glared back.

"I was not eating them, Sora! I was merely tasting them to make sure they were perfect for father!" She retorted by sticking her tongue out at him then turning back to the stove. The little platinum haired girl just rolled her eyes and set the table.

The door suddenly opened and Roxas stepped in. "Hello, children."

"Father."

"Oh, Father."

The boy and platinum girl smiled and went to their father's side, hugging him after he set down a large sack upon the floor.

"Hello, Namine, Sora." Roxas smiled as well, giving each child a kiss upon their forehead. Then he headed over to the stove, before giving Kairi a hug and a kiss as well.

"This is Roxas Cratchet's house?" Axel questioned and Demyx nodded with a smile painted lightly upon his lips. Axel didn't know Roxas had so many children or lived in such a house.

"Where is Ven?" Roxas suddenly asked, and it seemed one of the children was about to respond before everyone turned when they heard a creak coming from the stairs.

"I'm here father, I'm coming." A small, very small, boy with golden hair replied as he limped down the stairs. Axe's eyes widen as the child was a crippled. He walked with a crutch and looked sickly pale. Roxas though smiled brightly and came up to the child, picking him up and hugging him gently.

"Hello Ven." He said after giving his youngest a kiss upon the forehead, then set him in a chair at the table that Kairi had pulled out.

"Hello Father, have you seen this wonderful meal." The youngest child replied as he indicated the meal on the table. The small meal, to be precise. There was only a very tiny goose that looked like it should had been for Ven alone, plus the chestnuts and a meager salad.

"Yes it is wonderful. We all must thank Mr. Sinclair." Roxas said as he sat down as well as the other children, yet after he said that Kairi slammed her fist down upon the table.

"Thank Mr. Sinclair, indeed! If that man was here, I would ring his neck! I'm sorry Father, but I have had enough! That man must be taught a lesson. He treats you like dirt after all the years of loyalty you've shown him. And he doesn't even have the nerve to give you the full day off tomorrow. How dare he!"

"My daughter, please. Your brothers and sister, it's Christmas eve." Roxas said softly as he looked around at each of the children, and Kairi sighed before sitting back down. Sora lowered his head as well as Namine.

"I'm sorry, Father. I- I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Kairi said softly and also lowered her head in shame.

"It is alright my dear, please, let us enjoy this meal before it gets cold." Roxas only replied and the family began to eat. Ven smiled as Sora passed him parts of the goose. And it seemed Ven was getting most of the food.

"God bless us, everyone." Ven suddenly said with a wide smile, and the family gazed at him for a moment before Roxas raised his glass.

"Amen, God bless us."

"Amen." The children cheered and Axel watched in awe. He never knew this was the life Roxas lived. Though it wasn't like he had ever tried to understand. Yes, he was a little annoyed about what the girl had said but was any of it false. Of course not. Yet, he would never admit it.

"Spirit, tell me, why do they eat such a meager meal?"

"You already know the answer to your question, I do not have to answer." Axel flinched slightly at the cold reply and sighed. Yes he did know the answer but he much rather have someone else tell him, other than himself.

Suddenly the scene changed, not as that they were leaving the house but the time more changed. Now Roxas was tucking Ven into bed and the other children were already asleep. Axel figured that Roxas was about to go to bed as well but he only headed over to the fire and dragged the sack towards it as well.

Roxas sat upon a small stool and began to open the sack but Sora suddenly jumped out of bed and came to his side.

"Father, you must rest." The child said and the blonde father just gave his oldest son a smile.

"No, I have to do Mr. Sinclair's laundry. If I do it now then it'll be ready by the time I leave tomorrow." Sora shook his head and grabbed onto his father's hand.

"Please, Father, let me! I'll do it. You must rest so that Mr. Sinclair doesn't scold you for being tired tomorrow." Sora pleaded but suddenly gasped as Roxas began to cough, violently. Roxas brought out a white handkerchief from his pocket and brought it to his lips.

"Father! Father!" Sora said, sounding very afraid, as he fell to his knees, gazing at his only parent with fear in his eyes. Roxas coughed into the cloth only a couple more times before removing the fabric from his mouth.

"I'm…I'm fine, Sora. You must be quite, you'll wake the others."

"Father, have you taken your medicine tonight? The doctor told you to take twice each day, especially in this weather!" Sora only said as he ran to the cabinet and got a small container of large white pills. Sora also got a glass of water from a jug before bringing it over to his father. Roxas smiled softly and then took the medicine.

"We might have to survive on less soon, the medicine looks like it is getting empty. That doctor charges a lot for the medicine." Sora commented as he put away the glass and container. He then came to Roxas again and helped him up.

"Now rest, Father, I'll take care of the laundry." Sora finally said as Roxas climbed up the triple bunk bed all the way to the top.

"Sora, you're a very good boy."

That was the last word of Roxas before the scene darkened and Axel gasped as they appeared into a graveyard. The redhead twirled around, looking for Roxas and his family everywhere only to see the blonde spirit sitting on a bench in the snow covered graveyard.

Axel quickly ran to him and fell on his knees, gazing up at the ghost.

"Spirit, please, take me back! I must know what happens to Ven." Axel pleaded but Demyx only looked at him with cold deep eyes.

"He'll die. If nothing changes, he'll die. Simple as that, but why should you care? Let him die and decrease the surplus population." Axel paled with horror as he remembered those very words leaving his lips, and he had said that right in front of Roxas too. The redhead suddenly began to shake his head.

"No…no…no, no, no. Spirit, I didn't mean it! I-I didn't mean it, I swear!" Axel tried to apologize but Demyx only sighed and removed the business owner's hand from his robes.

"Spirit, please I was wrong. I know that now. Tell me this though, if Ven was to die, what-what would happen to Roxas?"

"Though it is not shown, Ven is Roxas most cherished child. If Ven is to die, I see that Roxas will soon to follow. Now you tell me this, Axel. What are to become of his other children? Will they become peasants, or beggars? Beggars do not survive in these times Axel, what do you say to that?" Axel though remained silent and frozen as he thought over what the spirit had said. Then Demyx sighed once more, running a hand through his hair.

"My time is up. The final Ghost will appear to you when the clock strikes three." The blonde spirit announced as he pointed up to the clock that gazed down upon the graveyard from the clock tower. The clock currently read 2:58. Axel again looked troubled.

"Spirit, please, don't leave me. I've learned more from you then from anyone. Please, tell me there is more you can teach me, show me!" Axel begged with a quite whimper as Demyx then placed his hand upon the redhead's shoulder.

"Go forth, and learn from him now." With that Demyx disappeared leaving Axel alone in the graveyard. The red haired man sighed as he sat on the bench where the blonde spirit had just been, lowering his head into his hands. He could only imagine what the new spirit was going to show him.

He then heard something behind him and rose to his feet, frightened as he saw a tall black cloacked figure.

"Are you the spirit whose presence was foretold to me?" Was all Axel asked as he stepped closer, looking the spirit up and down. The spirit had its face hidden in the darkness of the hood and the black robes seemed to flutter behind his tall body. The Ghost though just nodded slightly in response.

"Do you not speak? Well, that is alright. Please, Spirit, take me where you wish. Teach me what I am to learn." Axel smiled and nodded as well, before the Ghost of Christmas Future wrapped his arm around Axel's shoulder and lead them into a dark portal.

The two of them appeared on the dark streets of London, which were strangely not crowded. Axel looked around for a moment before looking back toward the ghost.

"Spirit, why are we here?" He asked then the spirit pointed forward into the crowd. Axel looked to where the finger was pointing only to have his eyes go wide.

"Aeirth." He whispered.

In the crowd, his maid stood there, her head lowered to the ground and she was dressed in black, which clashed horribly with the big pink bow that was still in her hair. Axel didn't understand what was going on. Why was she alone when she was suppose to be in his home?

"Aeirth?" A deep voice suddenly asked and the girl looked up.

"Cloud? Oh Cloud, hello." Aeirth replied as she stepped closer to the baker. Axel growled slightly. He had always hated that man.

"Aeirth, I heard what happened. He didn't leave you anything." Cloud said, making Axel all the more confused. Who didn't leave here what?

"No…no he didn't. I don't know what to do. Cloud please, I need someplace to stay, please." Aeirth suddenly asked with a plead in her voice but Cloud only stepped back.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and was about to walk away but Aeirth grabbed his arm.

"Cloud please! I beg you! Don't leave me. I love you! I've always loved you. Please!" Cloud brushed her off and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aeirth, but it's too late. I-I already have fallen in love. I'm sorry…" With that Cloud walked off, leaving Aeirth heartbroken in the rain, crying softly into her hands. Axel tried to run to her, but the ghost had taken his arm and softly dragged him into a new portal.

"Spirit, please tell me. Is this Christmas Day?" The spirit shook his head and held up his hand, five fingers pointing toward the skies.

"Five days before Christmas?" Axel asked only getting a nod in response. He nodded his head as well before turning back toward his teacher.

"Then tell me, why is this future so grim? Is there no happiness in this time?" He pleaded to know, yet the spirit only pointed to behind the two of them. Axel turned to see what he was suppose to watch now but smiled happily as it was the door to Roxas's house.

"Roxas Chratchet's house! Oh Spirit, thank you! There must be some happiness here." Axel said as he went through the door, only to freeze in horror. Sadness was drowning out the happiness of the house.

"Oh no…"

"Kairi…Kairi, you're crying again." Sora said softly as he came up to his raspberry haired sister and patted her back.

"No, no no it's just the dim light." Kairi responded as she wiped at her eyes with a white cloth, getting rid of the water.

"There we go. The dim light always makes my eyes weak. Oh, I could never show weak eyes to Father, not for anything." She said and Sora nodded slowly. Namine was again setting the table, though tears were collecting at the corner of her eyes.

"Hello children." Roxas's voice sounded quitter and Axel noticed how much paler Roxas's face had become. Kairi and Sora went to their Father and hugged him, yet Namine stayed at the table, wiping her eyes.

Roxas smiled softly as he came to her, kissing her gently on the forehead. Axel watched with sad eyes and his breath hitched. This couldn't be true.

Kairi and Namine began to sit down but Roxas took Sora's shoulder, bringing him to the side.

"Sora, Saix Erald talked to me today on the streets. He said he would be able to get you a job as a paper boy. The hours are long, but the pay is good. Does that sound good?" Roxas asked but Sora just smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Father. I'll be happy to work for him." Sora said as well then sat down, though his face grew sad once more as he accidently bumped into the empty chair that hadn't been moved from the table.

"My children, we mustn't be sad. This is the way of life, of meetings and greetings. We-We shall never forget of Ven. He will live on in our he-hear-" Roxas couldn't finish for his cough racked his body. All the children shot up from their chairs and ran to their father's side. Roxas didn't stop coughing though, and what was worst was that blood stained the white cloth.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as he tried to reach out to the blonde yet a hand had landed on his shoulder, pulling him backward.

"NO! Spirit let go! Roxas! ROXAS!" Axel screamed though he was soon leaning against a brick wall, which he banged his fists against. He had to get back. He had to get back to make sure Roxas was alright.

"Spirit!" Axel suddenly turned and fell to his knees, clinging to the spirits robes with a tight grip.

"Please Spirit! Speak to me, tell me Roxas will survive! Please I beg of you! I never wished for any of this! What ever I said, I meant it yes! But that was then! I've changed now! I beg of you! Please tell me that all of this can be changed!" Axel pleaded as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Once again the spirit didn't respond, he only pointed toward a alone grave, some distance from them. Axel looked to the grave, rising to his feet.

He took a few steps toward it and his breath was lost from him as he brushed back the snow. Axel Sinclair, etched onto the stone in large letters.

"No..no…no…oh Gods, no. Spirit, I'm not the man I was. I've changed. I'll honor Christmas in my heart forever. I'll respect the past, present, and future. I'll do all that and more. Just tell me, that those words on that grave can be changed. Please, Spirit!" Axel was now again by the spirit's side, and clinging to his robes once more, sobbing loudly in the black fabric.

He then lightly tugged on the cloth, though when he did he fell forward landing softly on what he thought was going to be the snow covered ground, but it was nothing of the sort. It was in fact his bed, yes the sheets were a little unmade, but it was his bed none the less.

Axel sat up, looking around quite confused to say the least. It couldn't have all been a dream, could it?

He then jumped from his bed and ran outside into the hallway, though, he had done so fast that he had ran straight into Aeirth, who gave out a small yelp as her master ran into her.

"Master Axel? What is the meaning of your rush?" Aeirth asked calmly as she straightened out her apron and looked to her Master to make sure he was unharmed.

"What's today?" Was all that Axel asked, in a slight pant, and a smile was crawling upon his lips.

"Today? Sir, it's Christmas Day."

"Christmas Day? Really! I didn't miss it! Oh that is great! But why are you here then if it's Christmas Day. You should out buying something nice for that special someone and yourself. Out with you!" Axel smiled brightly and he took the brown haired maid's shoulders, turning her around and started pushing her toward the stairs. Aeirth immediately turned back to her master and looked worried.

"Master Axel! What has gotten into you? Are you ill?" She asked with so much concern Axel only laughed out happily!

"My dear I couldn't be better! I'm so well that…um…well heck I'm just well! Now go on, go out and experience this great day. I must get dressed and do the same." With that Axel kissed her on the cheek and skipped back into his room, only to come back out moments later completely dressed and was down the stairs even quicker.

Axel bowed and said 'Merry Christmas' to all the people he passed as he briskly walked to his cousins house. He then saw the two donor collectors that had come to his business the other day and smiled as he approached them.

The two saw him coming and the small blue silver haired one cowered behind his ginger haired partner.

"Good day, gentleman. Merry Christmas, are you still accepting donations?" Axel asked with a wide smile and the ginger haired one looked confused before smiling softly.

"Why yes, Mr. Sinclair." He said and the silver blue haired one looked confused, though Axel brightly grinned.

"Oh wonderful! Put me down for…" He leaned closer to the two and whispered the amount. The two other's eyes widened greatly.

"That much! Mr. Sinclair, that is…Oh my, I don't know what to say. That will be wonderful for the shelter. I-I just wish there was something we could give you." Though before Axel could say anything, the smaller partner came up to him and held out his crimson red scarf. Axel took it and the blue haired man nodded.

"A gift? A gift for me?" Axel asked but the man nodded again making Axel smile once more.

"Thank you. Ten times that! You gentleman have a very merry Christmas." The two partners waved as Axel then left down the street. The redhead came to a house and he straightened up as he knocked on the door.

Saix opened the door and paled as he saw who it was.

"Cousin? What are you doing here?" He asked though Axel stepped right in and slammed a hand right on the blue haired man's shoulder.

"Saix, I've come here to tell you…" Axel hard serious face faded and he smiled happily as he gave his cousin a large warm hug.

"…Merry Christmas Day! And that you better but me down at the top of the list for you Christmas Party tonight." Axel finished but smiled even happier as Xemnas stepped into the room.

"Oh, Xemnas! Wonderful to see you, Merry Christmas! Now you better take good care of my cousin, oh and put me as the best man at your wedding!" Axel said and gave Xemnas a hug as well before giving his cousin a kiss on his cheek and heading toward the door before freezing.

"Actually Saix, I'll be at Roxas Cratchet's house. Come meet me there, one hour before the party starts, please and thank you!" After that was said, Axel ran out the door, closing it behind him to not let in the cold.

Saix stood there and Xemnas chuckled lightly.

"Um…what just happened?"

Axel ran as fast as he could all the way to Roxas's house, only stopping as he could see the door. He straightened out his clothes and laughed lightly before putting on another serious face. He then made sure all the laughing was out of him before pounding loudly on the door.

"Coming." Roxas called before he opened the door. He looked into Axel's cold green eyes before gasping.

"Mr. Sinclair! What-What brings you here?" The now scared blonde asked and Axel only narrowed his eyes as he saw Kairi came to stand behind him.

"Roxas, I said for you to come into work today." Axel snarled deeply and Roxas flinched.

"Bu-But, sir, you said I don't have to come in until this afternoon. It is Christmas. Didn't you say that I could have the morning to spend with my family?"

"I said that! That's completely a lie. I would like to tell you right now that I would never say something like that."

"And I would love to knock you off the pavement!" Kairi yelled as she jumped in front of her father and put up her fists, ready to punch Axel in the face though Roxas quickly put his hands on her shoulders.

"And furthermore, I would like to announce you as my official partner."

"I'll kill you cause how dare-"

"Pardon?" Kairi and Roxas said at the same time as they stared up at Axel with wide eyes. Axel smiled, his serious face melting away.

"Yes, Roxas. I'm making you my partner and am raising your pay by four times." Axel continued and stepped a little closer. Kairi smiled and laughed jokingly as he stepped behind his father again, before pushing him closer to the redhead.

"Mr. Sinclair, I-I really don't know what to say…" Roxas said smally before bringing Axel inside, but the redhead only placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Roxas, I would also like to invite your children to my cousin's Christmas party, while I talked to you. We shall our own party here." The children all gasped in surprise and Ven smiled brightly as a new knock came to the door. Roxas opened it and moved aside with a smile.

Saix stepped in and took off his hat.

"Hello, Cratchet's and cousin. Well, Axel I'm here, are you ready?" Saix asked but frowned slightly as Axel shook his head.

"Saix, I would like you to take these children to the party and…" Axel smiled as he picked up Ven, holding him gently.

"…Make sure this little one gets plenty of food and drink." He then passed Ven to Saix, who looked to Roxas. Roxas though didn't know what to say. Kairi and Sora ran to their father and pulled on his clothes.

"Oh please, Father, can we go!"

"Yes, Father, please! We'll be good!"

"Oh-Oh okay." Roxas finally said smally and the children cheered as they followed Saix outside after yelling goodbye to their Father. Axel closed the door quietly and smiled as he then approached Roxas again.

Roxas blushed as Axel backed him up against the wall, stammering as the redhead then placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head.

"Mr. Sinclair…"

"Call me Axel." Was all the redhead whispered as he leaned forward almost to place his lips against Roxas's but suddenly Rox brought the cloth up to his lips and coughed. Axel pulled back looking concerned.

"Have you taken your medicine today?" Axel asked before dashing over to the cabinet and getting the container plus a glass of water. When he came back Roxas took the pill and sighed.

"Axel, I-"

"Roxas, let me speak first. I want you and your family to move in with me. I'll help you. You and Ven need medical attention and a warm shelter. I will provide that. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that you needed my help."

Roxas stared up at his new partner before shaking his head.

"Axel, I-I couldn't possibly ask you to do such a-"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Axel said as he leaned in closer again and this time kissed Roxas's upon the lips, gently and softly. Roxas's face flushed once Axel pulled away before he gazed at the redhead once more.

"A-Axel…"

"I love you Roxas." Roxas remained frozen after hearing that but suddenly relaxed in the hold of the redhead before smiling.

"I love you too. I…I thought you would never notice." Roxas then admitted as his face was taken over by a blush once more. Axel smiled gently as he brushed his fingers against the blonde's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas."

"Merry Christmas, Axel." With that the two leaned toward each other and shared a gentle kiss once more, yet it surly would not be the last.

~The End~

* * *

><p>Well that's the end. I hope you all have enjoyed and I'm sorry I haven't been uploading onto here lately. This was one of my better stories on DA and I hope it's just as good here. I know it's early or late or whatever but Merry Chirstmas to all of you!<p>

~Bye Bye!


End file.
